Severus Rogue (Severus Snape)
by Sirog9
Summary: Hi, j'écris l'histoire de Severus Rogue, de son enfance jusqu'à sa mort. Certains éléments de base seront gardés, mais j'inventerai une histoire en gardant comme ligne directrice le roman de Rowling. (Je précise bien sûr que l'univers HP ne m'appartient pas.)
1. Chapitre 1 : Avant Poudlard

Severus Alysius Rogue était un sorcier.

Il était né d'une mère sorcière, Eileen Prince, capitaine de l'équipe de Bavboules de Poudlard dans sa jeunesse, et d'un père moldu, Tobias Rogue, haïssant autant la magie que son fils. Néanmoins, cette haine était réciproque.

On pouvait se demander pourquoi ces deux là s'étaient mariés, et pourquoi ils avaient voulu un enfant. Mais on pouvait alors imaginer que c'était un accident : les accidents existent, même dans le monde des sorciers.

Le jeune Rogue avait probablement hérité du caractère haineux de son père ; mais contrairement à ce dernier; il adorait la magie, et détestait les moldus. La haine était d'ailleurs le seul point commun qu'il avait avec lui. Il avait été élevé dans la plus pure tradition des sorciers, et voulait sa place à Serpentard, dont il vénérait la personne. Seule, sa mère était aimée de Severus.

Mais dès qu'il le pouvait, il fuyait sa maison et son quartier peu recommandable pour s'égarer loin des disputes de ses parents, et s'entraîner à la magie. Il ne pouvait aller en ville : la réputation de son père destructeur était telle que lorsqu'on voyait le jeune Severus, on s'éloignait et on le montrait du doigt. Si on n'avait pas peur de lui, alors on se moquait de ses vêtements, de son allure de chauve-souris.

Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas d'une grande beauté. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Ses yeux, plus noirs que l'ombre étaient grands par rapport à son visage cireux et blanc. Un nez que l'on devinait crochu faisait de l'ombre à sa bouche qui, avec ses yeux, était remarquablement belle. En s'éloignant un peu de lui, on pouvait apercevoir un corps frêle et maigre, caché sous des vêtements trop grands pour être portés par un enfant. Mais tout cet ensemble lui donnait un certain charme, et pourquoi pas une certaine beauté si l'on prenait la peine de le découvrir.

Severus Rogue était un garçon incompris, mais qui avait une grande confiance en lui. Ses pouvoirs magiques s'étaient montrés dès son plus jeune âge. Il avait, en jouant, fabriqué un philtre d'amour si puissant qu'il aurait tué le village entier, si Eileen Prince ne l'avait fait disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Mais Rogue avait eu le temps de sentir dans la potion les larmes, le bois de saule et le feu.

C'était là Severus Rogue.

Seulement, sa vie allait être bouleversée. Au cours d'une de ses promenades en dehors de son quartier, il avait découvert une petite fille avec des cheveux auburn d'une beauté extraordinaire. C'était une née moldue, mais elle pratiquait la magie sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. Dès lors, Rogue l'espionna chaque jour, jusqu'au matin où il sortit de sa cachette, effrayant la sœur de sa jeune passion. Puis il clama haut et fort « tu es une sorcière ». Cette personne, c'était Lily Evans.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La rencontre

Lily n'avait pas peur, mais ne voulait en entendre plus. Elle s'éloigna avec sa sœur. Rogue était désespéré. Son plan avait échoué. Ce moment qu'il avait tant attendu, il l'avait croqué trop vite. Sans délicatesse, il l'avait englouti et il ne restait plus rien.

Quant à Lily, elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention qu'à une mouche. Mais après un certain temps, elle se questionna : ces dons dont elle faisait preuve, pourquoi personne d'autre à sa connaissance ne les avait ? Si elle allait à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches, elle revenait confuse. Ses prouesses défiaient même les lois de la physique. Elle voulut alors à tout prix revoir ce gamin aux cheveux noirs.

Chaque jour, elle allait sur le terrain de jeux où il lui avait parlé, dans l'espoir qu'il vienne. Ses efforts ne furent pas vains. Un jeudi, pendant qu'elle s'essayait à la magie assise sur une balançoire, elle aperçut une silhouette noire apparaître au loin. Quelle ne fut pas sa fougue quand elle le reconnut. Elle accourut alors à sa rencontre et lui tendit la main :

-Lily Evans, et vous, c'est quoi ?

-Severus Rogue, répondit-il en la lui serrant.

-La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous m'avez dit que j'étais une sorcière. Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur le sujet.

-D'accord, mais on peut se tutoyer ?

-On peut. Viens, asseyons-nous à l'ombre, Lily l'entraîna par la main vers un grand saule pleureur, et Rogue devint encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Ils s'installèrent sous l'arbre, Rogue s'allongea à son aise sur le sol en pente :

-Je t'explique, mais ne m'interromps pas. Tu es une sorcière, et moi je suis un sorcier. On est sûrement du même âge, donc tu recevras bientôt une lettre d'une école de sorcellerie – celle d'Angleterre, c'est Poudlard - mais comme tu es d'origine moldue, quelqu'un viendra tout expliquer à tes parents.

La rentrée, ce sera un 1er septembre, et alors tu prendras un train, le Poudlard Express. Une fois là-bas, on sera répartis dans quatre maisons en fonction de notre caractère : Serdaigle, c'est pour les réfléchis, les élèves de Poufsouffle sont loyaux, ceux de Gryffondor courageux, et enfin il y a Serpentard. Ils sont ambitieux. Moi, j'espère bien être là-bas.

Dans le monde des sorciers, on joue au Quidditch, d'ailleurs je crois que je me débrouille, un petit peu, ajouta t-il. Ça se joue avec quatre balles, et on vole sur des balais.

A Poudlard, tu apprendras la métamorphose, les potions, la défense contre les forces du mal, l'histoire de la magie, la botanique, et les enchantements, principalement. Il y aura aussi du vol sur balais. Je pourrai t'apprendre, si tu veux. Je crois que j'ai tout dit, ou presque. C'est ma mère qui m'a tout raconté. Maintenant tu peux poser tes questions.

Pour un enfant, son récit était précis et ordonné. Lily était restée suspendue à ses lèvres, avide de connaître ce monde de sorciers, mais aussi d'en savoir plus sur cet étrange garçon :

-C'est quoi « moldu » ?

-Ce sont des gens comme toi, ils n'ont pas un sang de sorcier mais possèdent de la magie.

-On est moins fort quand on est moldu, non ? On est différent des autres sorciers ?.

L'inquiétude qui s'entendait dans la voix de Lily était grande. Severus mit longtemps à répondre. Ce qui se passait dans sa tête était très puissant. En voici la mécanique : le jeune Rogue n'aimait pas les moldus. Soit parce qu'ils se moquaient de lui, soit parce que son père moldu ne l'aimait pas, soit par que ses sorciers favoris n'aimaient pas les modus. Nous ne le saurons jamais. Un grand champ de possibilités était ouvert. Mais au lieu de rejeter Lily à cause de son sang, il la protégeait presque. C'était le début de sa transformation pour son unique amour. Il ne la connaissait presque pas, et déjà il se préparait à consacrer sa vie pour elle.

Enfin, il répondit en appuyant sur chaque mot, comme il savait le faire :

-Non, lorsqu'on est d'origine moldu, on est aussi fort qu'un sorcier de sang pur. On n'est pas plus faible. Lily…tu n'es pas inférieure à moi. Tu seras une grande sorcière il y a beaucoup de magie en toi. Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas grave.

-Merci.

Il avait parlé comme un adulte. Il avait à peine onze ans : on lui en donnait trente. Cette forme de magie réelle était due aux lectures qu'il faisait un peu partout, et à sa grande solitude, qui le faisait réfléchir sur lui, et sur le monde.

Cela faisait alors deux heures qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient discuté de l'argent sorcier, et en avait même rit en le comparant aux livres anglais. Leur conversation s'était aussi orientée sur ce qu'ils achèteraient comme animal pour Poudlard (une chouette effraie pour Severus, un hibou petit duc, ou un chat siamois pour Lily), s'ils voudraient faire du Quidditch en deuxième année -question de Severus après qu'il lui eut expliqué les règles-, dans quelle maison Lily voulait aller «partout, pourvu qu'on m'accepte. Mais je voudrais bien être avec toi » fut sa réponse. Ils se questionnèrent sur leur famille respective, et le gamin lui dit avec un tel accent :

-Chez moi, mes parents se crient dessus, alors je m'en vais de la maison. Ce sera mieux, à Poudlard.

Pendant ces quelques secondes, son ton avait changé, son air suffisant et plein de confiance s'était effacé comme par magie. Il n'était plus le Severus Rogue connu de tout le monde, sa carapace de mépris s'était brisée. Rares étaient, ou allaient être ceux qui l'avaient vu dans cet étrange état. Lily étaient de ceux-là :

-Oh, Severus ...

Il était si lamentable à cet instant, comme un lapin à la naissance, tout recroquevillé sur lui-même, que la fillette lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue. Ce qui soigna quelque peu le jeune Rogue.

-Viens, je ne veux pas te voir comme ça. Allez, viens, on va faire de la balançoire ! Celui qui saute le plus haut ! Si tu ne viens pas, je te boude, lui dit-elle en faisant une moue des plus mignonnes, et en le tirant par la main.

Pendant le reste de l'après midi, ils jouèrent à sauter le plus haut. Pas un ne réussit à battre l'autre.

Enfin le soleil se coucha, ils durent tous deux se rendre à l'évidence : ils devaient rentrer. Ils se souhaitèrent le bonsoir :

-Reviens demain, mais ne dis rien à ta sœur, s'il te plaît.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus, si je lui disais, elle répèterait tout à mes parents.

-C'est parce qu'elle est jalouse. C'est une fille ordinaire et tu es extraordinaire.

-C'est méchant. A demain, et elle commença à partir.

-Attends ! Il se pencha, ramassa une fleur et souffla dessus pour la faire voler et atterrir en douceur dans les mains de la fillette. Cette dernière lui sourit, puis partit pour de bon.

Au cours de cette journée, les deux enfants s'étaient mieux découverts que deux amis en dix ans. Cet après-midi les avaient liés à jamais, ainsi que leurs destins.


	3. Chapitre 3 : La lettre

Le 1er septembre arriva à grands pas. Pendant ces dernières vacances avant l'entrée dans le monde des sorciers, Severus et Lily avaient déjà vécu un nombre incalculable d'aventures ensemble.

Ils avaient joué à mille et un jeux, avaient espionné les voisins de Lily, le vieux jardinier, et même la sœur aînée, de deux ans, de cette dernière. Qu'ils avaient ri en découvrant une lettre du directeur de Poudlard. Elle disait ceci :

Cher Mrs Pétunia Evans,

Je viens de recevoir votre lettre, mais, et j'en suis désolé, vous n'avez aucun don pour la magie. Je ne peux donc vous acceptez à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard vous n'y avez pas de place.

Cependant, veuillez croire en l'expression des mes sincères salutations,

Albus Dumbledore

PS : Ayez l'amabilité, je vous prie, de préciser à votre sœur qu'un employé du ministère de la magie viendra la chercher le 31 juillet à 15 heures pour faire ses commissions scolaires.

-Tiens, elle ne me l'a pas dit, se surprit à dire tout haut Lily.

-Mince, il faudra que je prévienne ma mère, pour pouvoir y aller en même temps que toi demain.

-Oui, il faudra. Regarde ! , lui dit-elle en brandissant un parchemin devant les yeux noirs de Severus.

-C'est quoi ?

-Ma lettre. On ne s'est pas vus la semaine dernière, donc je n'avais pas pu te la montrer.

-Oui, c'est vrai, tu étais à Bristol…, soupira le garçon.

-Oui, mais regarde, je l'ai reçue, Severus, je l'ai reçue ! Mes parents sont si fiers, si contents. Toi aussi, tu l'as sans doute reçue.

-C'est possible, mais dis-moi, je peux y jeter un coup d'œil ?

Lily lui prêta la lettre. Il la lut en examinant chaque mot avec une attention particulière :

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Cher Mme Lily Evans,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard.

Un professeur de Poudlard viendra vous expliquer le nécessaire pour le bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

Veuillez croire, Mrs Evans, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Albus Dumbledore

Severus leva la tête de la feuille :

-Quelqu'un est venu ?

-Deux jours après que je l'ai reçue. Et c'était…Albus Dumbledore en personne ! Il a d'abord expliqué à mes parents ce que tu m'as dit la première fois qu'on s'est vu, puis il m'a donné la liste de fournitures et aussi le billet de train, en nous expliquant comment arriver au quai…

-En entrant dans la barrière, marmonna Severus.

-Tu as dit quoi ?

-Rien.

-Bon. Et puis pour finir, il a dit que quelqu'un viendrait me chercher pour faire les acheter mes affaires scolaires. Il a aussi dit qu'on pouvait changer de l'argent moldu en argent sorcier, à la banque des sorciers, je crois qu'elle s'appelle…

-Gringotts.

-Comment ? Arrête de marmonner, je ne te comprends même plus. Que disais tu ?

-Je ne disais absolument rien.

-Severus, qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Tu ne veux pas me voir, c'est ça ? Je t'embête ? Tu ne…m'aimes…pas, c'est…ça ? Je te fais…honte parce que… je suis née…moldue, hein, dis-le…que c'est pour ça. Alors… vas-t'en ! Pars…si tu as honte…d'être mon…ami.

Sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots.

Severus hochait frénétiquement la tête, en pleurant les larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début de cette conversation, ou peut-être depuis la semaine dernière, mais la fillette ne le regardait plus, elle avait déjà baissé la tête.

Le jeune Rogue avait peur. Lily était sa première amie, et il ne voulait pas la perdre : elle était ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. Il savait depuis maintenant quelques mois qu'elle irait à Poudlard, mais le fait qu'elle ait reçu sa lettre signifiait concrètement son admission, et son don. Elle allait donc rencontrer d'autres personnes, et peut-être qu'elle ne voudrait plus le voir.

-Lily…je suis désolé. Mais, c'est que j'ai peur !

Si tu rencontres des élèves meilleurs que moi, si tu m'oublies. Pour que je n'ai pas peur, promets-moi que tu me resteras fidèle, jusqu'à la mort…S'il te plaît, promets-moi.

Et pour mieux la voir, il lui souleva le menton à l'aide de sa main droite.

Elle avait de longs et ondulés cheveux auburn, et de brillants yeux verts en amande. Son visage ovale était parsemé de quelques tâches de rousseur. Les larmes coulaient le long de sa joue. Elle était à peindre.

Severus lui essuya une larme du bout du doigt.

-D'accord, répondit Lily dans un léger hoquet, je promets, mais toi aussi. D'ailleurs, j'ai une idée : on va s'échanger un cheveu, et alors on le mettra dans un médaillon autour de notre cou. On l'achètera demain, va ! On fera tout ça sur le chemin de Traverse, c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, non ?

-Oui, mais en attendant, on peut promettre ? Je dormirai mieux.

Lily esquissa un sourire, et hocha la tête. Alors, à l'unisson, les deux enfants déclarèrent :

-Je jure, moi Lily Evans, que je resterai à jamais fidèle à Severus Rogue.

-Je jure, moi Severus Rogue, que je serai à jamais fidèle à Lily Evans.

Le lendemain, sur le chemin de traverse, Severus présenta Lily à sa mère, qui l'avait accompagné. Il avait déjà acheté la plupart des ses affaires, il lui manquait seulement un hibou, ainsi qu'une baguette magique.

Lily lui avait dit qu'elle l'attendait pour choisir son animal : elle avait déjà tout. Il se dépêcha donc d'aller acheter sa baguette chez Ollivander. Il sortit de la boutique quelques minutes plus tard avec une baguette magique flambant neuve. Il retrouva Lily devant l'animalerie :

-C'est bon, je l'aie. Elle mesure 28,1 centimètre, est en bois de saule et possède une plume de phénix, et elle est d'une exquise rigidité. Quant à toi...?

-Oh, je l'ai achetée il y une heure déjà, tu es lent, dit-elle en rigolant. D'ailleurs, c'est drôle, la mienne est aussi en bois de saule avec une plume de phénix à l'intérieur, mais elle est plus petite. 25,6 centimètres seulement, et souple et rapide.

-C'est à cause de ta petite taille, s'amusa Severus.

Lily n'était pas petite pour les filles de son âge, mais le garçon était plus grand qu'elle.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi. Tiens.

Elle lui tendit un petit médaillon, marqué de la lettre L. Severus l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur un cheveu roux. Lily lui sourit e sortit de sous sa robe un médaillon identique à celui de Severus, mais il était marqué de la lettre S.

Sans que la fillette ait besoin de parler, le garçon comprit et s'arracha un cheveu noir. Il le lui tendit, et Lily le mit dans son médaillon, qu'elle cacha ensuite sous son vêtement. Severus s'accrocha le médaillon autour du cou, et le mit lui aussi sous sa chemise.

Cet échange signifiait beaucoup pour les deux enfants. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu d'ami, à cause de leur différence avec les autres. Lily avaient d'étranges dons que les moldus ne comprenaient pas, et Severus était rejeté à cause de son père et de son physique. Aussi, ils tenaient beaucoup l'un à l'autre.

-Parfait ! , s'extasia le garçon. Et, merci.

-Je t'en prie. Mes parents sont à l'intérieur, viens, rentrons.

Après une demi-heure de tergiversions, et d'éblouissements devant toutes les espèces animales, Severus choisit effectivement une chouette effraie, et Lily préféra un hibou petit duc. Leur souhait était réalisé.

Cette journée avait été riche en émotion, et c'est avec leur médaillon respectif que les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾.


	4. Chaptitre 4 : Le Poudlard Express

Le 1er septembre de l'année 1971, Severus Rogue passa la barrière menant à la voie 9 ¾, accompagné de sa mère. Son père avait catégoriquement refusé de venir, la vue de tous ces sorciers le rendait malade.

Severus ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, qui avait des allures sévères. Elle le menait à travers la foule en le tenant fermement par la main. Parmi les familles, il reconnut celle de Lily, mais n'osa demander à sa mère de s'arrêter elle n'avait que très peu apprécié la rencontre avec la fillette d'origine moldue. Son fils devait faire attention de bien choisir ses amis.

A 11 moins 5, elle l'accompagna à l'intérieur du train, lui choisit un compartiment, lui souhaita bonne chance et s'en alla avant même d'avoir vu s'éloigner le train.

Lily vint rejoindre Severus juste avant le départ du Poudlard Express. Elle avait tardé en disant au revoir mille fois à sa famille. Elle tenait plus à la sienne que Severus à ses parents.

-Tu sais, Pétunia était furieuse quand elle a su qu'on avait lu sa lettre.

-Bah, elle n'a pas de don, elle n'a pas de don ! Et puis, on est tombé dessus par hasard, et nos yeux l'ont lue sans faire exprès. Tu lui as bien dis ça, j'espère ?

-Severus, moi je ne mens pas. Non, je ne lui ai rien dit du tout. Elle ne sait pas la vérité, mais elle n'est pas si bête que ça, c'est ma sœur ! Et puis, on dirait qu'elle me déteste depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre. Mais moi, je l'aime !

-Ne rien lui dire, c'est une forme de mensonge.

Mais, je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas très grave qu'elle ne t'aime pas.

Severus parlait calmement, alors que Lily commençait à s'énerver sérieusement. Il ne voyait pas où était le problème, et pourquoi elle tenait tant à sa famille.

-Si c'est grave ! C'est ma sœur, bon sang ! Imagine si tes parents te détestaient. Tu serais triste.

-Ils me détestent déjà.

Lily fut stoppée net.

-Alors, imagine que quelqu'un que tu aimes te déteste. Ta famille lointaine, par exemple, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas, moi, tu aimes bien quelqu'un !

-Je ne tiens pas à ma famille.

-Alors, quelqu'un d'autre.

Severus devint tout blanc. La seule personne qu'il aimait réellement était assise en face de lui. Cette fois, au lieu de mentir, de dire qu'il n'aimait personne, il assuma son seul amour. Après tout, il l'aimait aussi en amitié. Les couples, ce sont d'excellents amis.

-Toi. Je t'aime toi.

Lily réagit vite, mais n'oublia cependant pas cette phrase.

-D'accord. Donc, si je ne t'aimais pas aussi, tu serais triste, non ?

-Oui. Je serais le plus malheureux des êtres.

-Oh, ne mens pas, Severus.

-Je suis extrêmement sérieux.

Il était en effet plus sérieux que n'importe qui. Car si Lily ne l'aimait plus, il serait sûrement trop malheureux pour vivre encore.

-Passons. Tu comprends maintenant ? C'est pareil avec ma sœur.

-Je comprends, et Severus changea rapidement de sujet.

Dis-moi, à ton avis, je serai dans quelle maison ?

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir. Tu es…intelligent, malin, et parfois courageux.

Lily repensa à ce que Severus avait dit quelques minutes auparavant.

-Je pense que tu pourrais allez principalement à Serpentard, ou Serdaigle. Mais tu ne serais pas un intrus à Gryffondor.

-Je ne veux pas aller à Gryffondor ! Tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu un garçon dire qu'il serait là-bas. Et il n'avait pas l'air très bien, ce gars là. On m'a aussi dit que dans cette maison, il y avait beaucoup de nés moldu, dit-il avec un air dégouté. Lily le remarqua.

-Tu n'aimes pas les moldus, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont donc fait ?

-Ils ne m'aiment pas non plus, je te rassure.

-Si, moi je t'aime bien.

-Toi, c'est…différent.

\- Réponds-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, les moldus ?

A ce moment, la porte du compartiment d'ouvrit, et découvrit un chariot rempli de marchandises, de friandises, poussé par une vieille dame.

-Vous souhaitez quelque chose les enfants ?

Severus fouilla ses poches et y découvrit quelques mornilles. Accompagné de Lily, il s'avança jusqu'au chariot et acheta un paquet de chocogrenouilles. Quant à Lily, elle choisit avec attention chacune de ses friandises et revint avec un échantillon de chaque sorte de bonbon.

-Bon appétit Lily.

-A toi aussi. Sinon, reprit-elle en essayant d'ouvrir l'emballage d'un fondant du chaudron, tu me vois dans quelle maison.

-A Serdaigle. Tu es intelligente, et tu as beaucoup de magie en toi. J'aimerais bien que tu sois dans la même que moi, ce qui veut probablement dire Serpentard. Mais y aurais-tu ta place ?

Tu n'iras pas à Poufsouffle, tu es trop bien pour eux. Et pour Gryffondor, je ne sais pas si tu es très courageuse.

Severus était lucide. Il savait très bien que, Lily étant née moldue, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle aille à Serpentard, même s'il l'espérait malgré lui.

-Tu sais comment ils nous répartissent ?

-Non, je crois que l'école garde le secret. Ma mère n'a jamais voulu me le dire.

-Dommage.

Pendant une bonne heure, ils discutèrent Quidditch, puis jouèrent aux échecs version sorciers. Severus, qui était pourtant d'origine sorcier, était lamentable à ce jeu. Lily n'était pas beaucoup meilleure, mais comme les pièces qu'elle avait étaient neuves, elle ne mirent pas longtemps à s'habituer à elle. Celles de Severus, en revanche, appartenaient à sa mère, et, même s'il avait déjà joué avec, son jeu était tel qu'elles ne lui obéissaient pas pour deux mornilles.

Une bonne heure avant d'arriver à la gare de Pré au Lard, ils enfilèrent leurs robes de sorcier.

Puis, à la nuit tombée, ils mirent leur cape car il faisait froid, descendirent du train, et répondirent à l'appel lancé par un géant nommé Hagrid. Le géant en question avait de petits et souriants yeux noirs, des cheveux courts, et de grandes mains hirsutes.

Le jeune Rogue entendit une voix derrière lui :

-Monsieur…

-Hagrid, on m'appelle Hagrid.

-Alors, Hagrid, êtes-vous sûr d'être un sorcier ? Vous avez peut-être confondu montagnes et forêt.

Les premières années qui comprenaient la blague rigolèrent. Le garçon qui avait posé la question avait des cheveux ébouriffés d'un noir de jais, et de grands yeux marron.

-C'est lui, murmura Severus à l'oreille de Lily. Il sous-entend qu'il devrait être avec les géants dans les montagnes.

-Hum hum, les premières années, suivez-moi. Hagrid fit semblant de n'avoir pas entendu.

Emerveillés, les élèves marchèrent le long d'un sinueux chemin, découvrirent enfin Poudlard, et embarquèrent dans de petites barques. Malheureusement, Severus et Lily durent partager la leur avec le garçon aux cheveux noirs et son copain.

-Salut, moi, c'est James Potter, dit-il en tendant la main à Lily, qui était en face de lui. Elle lui serra et se présenta pendant que l'autre garçon faisait de même avec Severus.

-Sirius Black.

-Severus Rogue.

Puis ils échangèrent. Severus salua Potter avec réticence, et s'installa confortablement dans la barque. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se lier d'amitié avec ces deux là, mais Potter continua.

-Vous savez où vous allez être ? Moi, je serai à Gryffondor !

Ils heurtèrent alors la rive.

-J'espère vous y retrouver.

-C'est ça, lança Severus quand les deux garçons furent partis.

-Pourquoi tu le détestes, Severus ? Tu ne le connais même pas, il est peut-être sympa, qui sais ?

-Oh, c'est seulement mon intuition, répondit-il avant d'entrer dans le grand hall de Poudlard.


	5. Chapitre 5 : La répartition

La répartition allait commencer. Mais le choixpeau chanta d'abord son habituelle chanson :

Je suis à peine rapiécé,

Mais suis toujours aussi malin,

Sous mes airs de papier mâché,

Chacun dans sa maison m'aim' bien,

Aussi faites confiance au fils,

De celle qu'a donné son nom,

C'est une grande créatrice,

A l'une des quatre maisons,

Vos têtes rousses, ou bien châtaines,

Ou noires, ou blondes, ou sans cheveu,

Viens, prends-moi, de ta main lointaine,

Laisse toi guider par mes aveux,

Veux-tu aller à Serpentard ?

Vas-y, ambitieux que tu es

Ils excellent à jamais dans l'art

De te trouver une destinée

Si tu es plutôt courageux,

Ta place est chez les Gryffondor,

Si tu es brave et vigoureux,

Là-bas tout le monde t'adore,

A Poufsouffle ils sont tous loyaux,

Chacun doit y être amical,

Ne montes pas sur tes grands chevaux,

Ils te pens'raient quelqu'un de mal,

Enfin si on te dit adroit,

Les paroles y sont instructives,

Chez Serdaigle, tu iras droit,

Leur connaissance est maladive,

Alors, toi qui n'est sûr de rien,

Viens donc à moi, ce sera bref,

Ne crains rien et tout iras bien,

Coiffe-moi vite sur ton chef.

Le Choixpeau finit sa chanson sous les applaudissements de la Grande Salle. Le professeur McGonagall, alors directrice-adjointe de Poudlard, appela un par un les élèves. Ce fut d'abord le tour d'Avery Milus, puis de Sirius Black, le copain de Potter, qui fut envoyé par le Choixpeau magique à Gryffondor. Enfin, après Cole Lius, ce fut le tour de :

-Evans Lily, appela la sous-directrice.

Severus retint son souffle. Il venait de voir le jeune Black aller à la table des Gryffondor, et ne souhaitait alors pour rien au monde voir Lily le rejoindre, et être séparé d'elle.

Le Choixpeau mit un certain temps à se décider : Lily avait beaucoup de capacités. Enfin, il cria tout haut :

« Gryffondor ! »

Lily sourit et descendit de l'estrade sur laquelle était placé le tabouret où s'asseyait chaque élève, avant de rejoindre sa maison. Elle fila en direction des Gryffondor, mais en passant devant Severus, elle ralentit l'allure et lui adressa un sourire triste. Lui, était effondré, il ne pensait plus, il ne voyait plus les élèves de première année qui, inquiets, avançaient jusqu'au tabouret. Il ne vit pas non plus Potter essayant de discuter avec Lily, car lui aussi avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas vu non plus que Lestrange Rodolphus, Lupin Remus, Mulciber Davis, Pettigrow Peter, avaient rejoint leurs maisons respectives.

Lorsque son tour vint, il ne restait plus grand monde dans le groupe des premières années. Severus entendit à peine son nom, comme prononcé à des kilomètres et des kilomètres du lieu où il se trouvait. Puis il se rappela qu'il était à Poudlard, mit sa main sur poitrine, là où il y avait le médaillon de Lily, en fermant les yeux, puis, courageux qu'il était, il les rouvrit et s'avança doucement vers le Choixpeau magique.

Lily le regardait attentivement, et elle sourit intérieurement en le voyant porter sa main sur le médaillon.

Severus entendit alors dans sa tête le Choixpeau :

« Hmm, tu es courageux, je le sais, tu possèdes aussi une grande intelligence, et tu as de l'ambition, beaucoup d'ambition…Tu serais bien à…SERPENTARD ! »

Le Serpentard entendit alors les cris de ses camarades, et le préfet de sa maison, Lucius Malefoy, vint lui serrer la main. Leur table était celle le plus à gauche de la salle. Celle des Gryffondor était située le plus à droite.

Il y aperçut Lily, elle était assise à coté de Potter, et elle discutait avec Remus Lupin, un jeune garçon à l'air tout frêle.

La fillette sentit qu'on l'observait, et, instinctivement, elle tourna la tête vers Severus. Il a l'air triste, pensa t-elle. Et pour le consoler, elle toucha, à travers sa robe, le médaillon du garçon et lui sourit. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas encore contemplés dix secondes, que Lily était de nouveau appelée. Elle se retourna.

Severus se résolut un tout petit peu à cette répartition, et il se dit qu'il ne verrait plus Lily de la soirée, alors il se promit d'être attentif à tout ce qui se passerait prochainement, au lieu de la contempler du regard. Mais il n'entendit que vaguement que Rosier Evan, Selson Marius, Stebbins Henry et Wilkes John avait été répartis.

Sa résolution ne tarda pas à être mise à l'épreuve, car le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, se leva de son siège : il allait parler.

Le professeur Dumbledore était à peine debout que, déjà, l'attention des élèves était entièrement sur lui, et le silence se fit.

-Bienvenu aux nouveaux, et bon retour aux anciens. Je préviens les premières années qu'il est strictement interdit d'aller dans forêt interdite, sous peine de sanction. Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire, vous apprendrez tout bien vite.

Les emplois du temps vous seront distribués demain dans la matinée, mais avant cela, je vous souhaite un bon repas.

Les élèves commencèrent alors à bouger, mais le directeur les arrêta.

-Attendez ! Chantons !

Chaque élève chanta alors sur son air préféré l'hymne de Poudlard.

Severus chanta à peine, il examinait Lily. Elle chantait joyeusement avec ses camarades de Gryffondor sur un air que le garçon ne devina pas.

Puis les assiettes se remplirent, et Severus dut concentrer son attention sur les élèves de sa maison.

Il apprit que le directeur actuel de sa maison s'appelait Horace Slughorn. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, l'air joyeux, un peu d'embonpoint, peu visible. Il avait le regard rieur, le cheveu roux, et devait aimer les vêtements chics et confortables, ainsi que le bon vin, car depuis que Severus l'observait, il avait déjà bu deux verres. En résumé, on pouvait dire que c'était là un homme qui profitait bien de la vie.

Sa voisine de table, le professeur Mc Gonagall, était son opposé.

Elle était sèche, à l'air sévère, et avait les cheveux serrés en un chignon brun. Mais le jeune sorcier s'aperçut vite que, sous ses airs froids, ce devait être une bonne personne. Elle se réchauffait au fur et à mesure du repas, et elle riait presque avec le professeur Slughorn à la fin de la soirée.

A sa gauche d'elle se trouvait le professeur Dumbledore, imposant personnage au poil roux Il était, d'une certaine façon, opposé à sa voisine. Il avait le visage doux, souriait facilement, mais Severus soupçonna bientôt quelqu'un de très sévère il croisa son regard alors que le garçon l'examinait, et ses yeux bleus, cachés sous des lunettes en demi-lune, n'étaient plus rieurs. Il lui jeta un regard froid, et l'élève eut l'impression d'être à nu.

Mais, ce dont Severus ne se doutait pas, c'est que le directeur avait eu cette même impression en croisant ses yeux noirs.

Severus détourna son attention de la table des professeurs, jeta un coup d'œil à Lily pour se donner du courage, et engagea la conversation avec son voisin.

-Bonsoir, commença t-il de sa voix grave, car il avait la voix grave pour son âge.

-Ah, bonsoir, répondit l'intéressé.

-Je m'appelle Severus Rogue, puis-je te demander ton nom ?

-Milus Avery, mais, dis-moi vite quel est ton sang.

-Je suis de sang mêlé, répondit Severus, surprit par cette question, mais non agacé.

-Ca me rassure, si tu savais…mais, je me demandais, connais-tu Lord Voldemort ?

-Vaguement…, mais cette fois, la question le surprit largement, et peut-être l'inquiéta t-elle.

-Tu devrais te renseigner, tu sais, mais ce n'est pas grave, tu es de sang mêlé, je vais t'expliquer.

En vérité, il a un autre nom, mais peu le connaissent. Il parait qu'il a étudié ici, à Serpentard, qu'il était très doué, vraiment beaucoup. Je veux dire, il a un véritable don.

Après Poudlard, il a travaillé chez Barjow et Beurk, tu connais ? Severus hocha la tête. Ses professeurs étaient déçus, il était simplement vendeur, avec de tels dons !

Pendant des années, on n'a plus su où il était.

Et puis il est revenu, et il a voulu rassembler des alliés, pour débarrasser le monde de sorciers indignes d'étudier la magie.

Des sangs-de-bourbe, fit le garçon en souriant bizarrement.

Severus lui rendit son sourire en grimaçant, plus pour ne pas se mettre Avery à dos que parce qu'il l'approuvait.

Il avait certes été élevé dans une drôle de famille qui rejetait les moldus, ou les sorciers, pour son père. Mais jamais il ne traitait un né-moldu de sang-de-bourbe. La preuve vivante était Lily. C'était justement une née moldue. L'avait-il insultée ?

Oui, il appréciait Voldemort, mais il ne voulait pas encore rejoindre ses rangs, merci pour lui.

Severus était un être bon, quoique froid et peu aimable, il était pur.

Un autre sorcier, très blond, se mêla à la conversation. Il était cette fois en cinquième année :

-J'ai bien entendu « Voldemort » ?

-Oui, quel est ton sang ?, commença aussitôt Avery.

-Pur, plus pur que lui.

-Plus pur que qui ?, questionna Severus.

-Tu sais…Voldemort. J'ai entendu dire qu'il ne recrutait que des sorciers qui ont déjà un certain niveau. Il faudra attendre, les gars. Moi, c'est pour bientôt.

-Mais je ne veux pas le rejoindre !, s'emporta Severus.

Le nouveau venu, Malefoy de son nom, le regarda étrangement.

-Enfin, pas pour l'instant, mais quand je serai plus grand, mentit le garçon, en regardant à la table des Gryffondor.

Avery et Malefoy le fixaient. Le plus blond des deux reprit la parole :

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu à Serpentard ?, puis il se détourna. Avery jeta un dernier regard à Severus, puis lui aussi se tourna vers quelqu'un de plus sorcier.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Première année

-Bonjour Severus !

Severus se retourna, il reconnaissait cette douce voix.

-Bonjour Lily.

-Je t'ai vu hier soir, tu n'étais pas très gai, je dirais même que tu étais triste. Me trompe-je ?

Tu sais, ce n'est pas très grave si je suis à Gryffondor, on pourra toujours se voir, tu seras toujours mon ami.

Mais Severus ne pensait pas à cela, il demanda précipitamment :

-Tu l'aimes bien Potter ?

-Eh, je ne sais pas, moi ! Il avait l'air un peu arrogant hier soir, mais avec moi, il était gentil, répondit Lily, cette fois un peu distraitement.

-Bon. Tu as reçu ton emploi du temps ? Aujourd'hui on a un cours commun Gryffondor Serpentard en potions.

-Oui, j'ai vu, le mien n'est pas mal, d'ailleurs.

-Bah ! Ne m'en parle pas !

Lily sourit, mais aucune lueur moqueuse ne passa dans son regard.

-Allez, viens dehors avant que les cours ne commencent. Je peux te présenter aux autres Gryffondor si tu veux. Je pense que tu pourrais t'entendre avec Remus Lupin, il ne doit pas être loin.

Elle chercha alors le jeune garçon du regard. Elle le trouva bientôt et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers l'arbre qui servait d'abri à Lupin.

Bizarrement, Severus ne rechignait pas trop, il se laissa emmener facilement par la fillette.

-Bonjour Remus, ça va ?

-Ah, bonjour. Je vais bien, merci.

-Je te présente Severus. Severus, voici Remus, Remus, voici Severus.

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main. Ils n'avaient ni l'air très enthousiaste, ni haineux. Aussi ils laissèrent Lily continuer la discussion. Ils parlèrent des cours, de leur famille, mais bientôt la jolie Gryffondor se fit appeler.

-J'arrive, ce doit être James, je reviens bientôt. Amusez-vous bien !, ajouta t-elle en s'éloignant.

Lupin, qui devait être un garçon extrêmement poli, mais qui souhaitait être tranquille, ajouta :

-Je pense qu'il va être bientôt l'heure d'aller en classe. Je crois que tu as défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai moi astronomie. Nos chemins se séparent, si je ne me trompe point. A tout à l'heure, en potions.

-A tout à l'heure, je te souhaite un intéressant premier cours à Poudlard.

-Moi de même.

Severus et Remus Lupin se séparèrent, et le Serpentard veilla à passer devant Lily, qui discutait avec Potter et Black.

-A tout à l'heure Lily.

-Tu pars déjà ? A tout à l'heure, alors.

Severus s'adressa alors aux deux autres Gryffondor, en grimaçant :

-Vous êtes aussi à Gryffondor, il me semble. A tout à l'heure, donc.

En partant, Severus, d'une voix assez forte pour que le petit groupe puisse l'entendre, ajouta:

-Si vous êtes encore à Poudlard…

Dans sa robe aux couleurs de Serpentard qui lui allaient si bien, il s'éloigna d'un bon pas. Il rejoignit ses camarades de classe devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Déjà, les cris fusèrent dans sa direction : on l'avait aperçu en présence d'une sang-de-bourbe.

-Hé Rogue ! Faut pas fréquenter des sang-de-bourbe come ta copine Evans, tu sais ! Ils sont dangereux ceux-là !

-Si tu les fréquentes trop ils risquent de te contaminer, déjà que tu es sang-mêlé…

-Je vous signale que notre maître est un sang-mêlé. Viens Rogue.

Avery, le garçon qu'il avait rencontré la veille l'avait pris par le bras et tentait de lui expliquer pourquoi il fallait qu'il arrête de voir Lily :

-Ils ont raison, tu sais. Les sang-de-bourbe, ils viennent dans le monde des sorciers, et après ils nous trahissent auprès des moldus. Mais tu sais ce que sont les sang-de-bourbe ? Ce sont des traitres indignes d'étudier la magie. A Serpentard, on ne les accepte pas. Alors tu comprends, il faut arrêter de voir ta petite copine, ou d'autres sang-de-bourbe.

-Juste Lily Evans. Permettez-moi de voir juste Lily Evans. Les autres moldus, ce sont de vrais sang-de-bourbe, mais elle, c'est un malheureux hasard si elle est moldu. Elle déteste sa famille tu sais. Viens avec moi à midi, tu la rencontreras, et tu me diras ce que tu penses d'elle.

-Et si elle ne me plaît pas, tu promets que tu arrêteras de la fréquenter. Marché conclu ?

-Marché conclu.

-Oyez oyez, jeunes gens, appela Avery, qui pour son jeune âge avait un aplomb hors du commun.

-Quoi Avery ? Rogue est dans la mauvaise maison ? On était déjà au courant.

-Non, Mulciber, mon ami. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai à vous annoncer.

Rogue est un Serpentard ! Nous pouvons lui faire confiance, il est seulement un peu frêle et timide. Nous le protégerons pour le rendre plus fort, et tu verras, il deviendra un de ses plus fidèles.

La porte de la salle grinça, et s'ouvrit alors sur une grande femme, qui, les lèvres pincées, ordonna à Severus et à ses camarades d'entrer.

Puis, une fois tous les élèves rentrés, elle ferma la porte, et du fond de la classe, elle déclara :

-Je suis le professeur Têtenjoy. Vous étudierez avec moi la défense contre les forces du mal.

J'ose espérer que mes cours vous serviront, non pas pour rejoindre Voldemort, mais pour le combattre.

Cette heure avait été très instructive, quoiqu'un peu ennuyeuse. Les élèves filèrent ensuite dans les cachots, pour leur cours commun de potion avec les Gryffondor. Rogue aperçut dans le groupe posté devant la salle Lily, mais le professeur de potions, qui était aussi le directeur de Serpentard : le professeur Slughorn était lui aussi déjà présent pour les accueillir. Aussi eut-il à peine le temps de rejoindre son amie et de l'entraîner vers une table loin de ses camarades de Serpentard. Il avait à discuter sérieusement avec Lily s'il voulait pouvoir la voir encore librement.

-Lily, écoute-moi bien, notre avenir en dépend vraiment. Dans ma maison, on n'aime pas les élèves d'origine moldue, on les rejette. Mes camarades ne comprennent pas pourquoi je traîne avec toi, et se moquent déjà de moi. Je leur ai dis que tu étais différente des autres moldus, et que tu n'aimais pas ta famille, point très important. Je vais tout à l'heure te présenter à un camarade que je connais un peu, et s'il t'aime bien, je pourrai te voir sans encombre.

Pour qu'il t'apprécie, il faut que tu joues le jeu. Déjà, ils appellent les moldus des sang-de-bourbe. Ne fais pas la grimace quand il prononcera ce mot. Ensuite, devant lui ou devant un autre Serpentard, il faut que tu aies l'air mécontent de ta famille et de ton sang. Il va peut-être parler d'un certain mage noir : Voldemort. Aies l'air attiré par sa personne.

Voilà mes recommandations, suis-les et je pourrai te voir encore. Sinon, nous ne pourrons plus être amis, je le crains.

Surprise par ce que venait de dire Severus, Lily souffla tout de même un petit d'accord à son voisin de table. Le professeur les regardait, aussi elle ne posa pas de questions.

Le cours se termina, et les deux amis sortirent la tête haute de la salle. Leurs potions avaient été si brillantes que le professeur Slughorn les avait tous deux félicités en public.

Avery rejoignit le couple, et cinq minutes plus tard, il les laissa aller seuls dans la grande salle, sans remarque. Il avait apparemment été très convaincu par la prestation de Lily, à la plus grande joie de Severus.

La première année de Severus à Poudlard se passa ainsi. Il jonglait entre deux univers très différents : ses malins camarades de Serpentard qui lui inculquaient les rituels de leur maître et de la maison, et la douce Lily qui lui vantait les mérites de l'école.

Son travail n'en subissait aucune conséquence son don en potion se confirmait avec le temps et ses facilités dans les autres matières ne faiblissaient pas. Les professeurs le congratulaient souvent, en le comparant souvent à cet autre prodige de Gryffondor : Lily Evans.

Rogue fit gagner beaucoup de points à Serpentard, qui remporta, à peu de points, la coupe des quatre maisons, juste devant Gryffondor.

Pour le jeune sorcier, cette première année fut une de ses rares années de gloire.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Discussions

La deuxième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard de Severus Rogue fut difficile. Une rivalité était née entre lui et l'arrogant, le méprisant, mais le séduisant James Potter. Derrière cette adversité normale, puisqu'ils étaient dans deux maisons radicalement différentes qui s'appréciaient peu et qu'ils avaient tous deux décroché le poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de leurs maisons respective, une lutte à vie s'était engagée. Cette lutte s'était engagée pour la remarquable Lily Evans. C'était là quelque enfantillage, pouvait-on penser. Le problème étant que cet enfantillage dura, dura, dura toujours. Pourquoi ces deux êtres s'acharnaient-ils sur Lily ? Certes, elle était d'une grande beauté et d'une grande intelligence, mais on trouvait d'autres enfants comme elle. L'explication est la suivante : pour Rogue, Lily fut la première personne qui l'accepta, différent et étrange comme il était, et l'aima. James, lui, la voulait pour les raisons décrites ci-dessus, mais aussi parce qu'elle le rejetait et appréciait son pire ennemi, Severus Rogue. C'était donc un défi pour lui, lui l'intrépide Gryffondor à qui on ne refusait rien.

A première vue, les chances étaient les mêmes de chaque côté, Rogue était très brillant et très apprécié auprès des professeurs, Potter était populaire et d'un physique plus charmant que celui de Rogue. Les deux personnes se valaient, mais le malheur de du Serpentard, ce fut le Quidditch. Il était très bon attrapeur, et son équipe gagna grâce à lui contre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, mais il fut écrasé par Potter lors du match contre Gryffondor. Ce garçon avait, indubitablement, un don pour le Quidditch. Très fier de lui, il pu donc se moquer à loisir de l'attrapeur aux cheveux noirs, qui, à partir de ce match – l'équipe de Serpentard perdit de 200 points – fut ridiculisé par les autres élèves à chaque occasion qui se présentait, et par les Serpentard, il se fit harceler. Ils avaient tant espéré de ce joueur que, maintenant qu'il avait manqué son match, ils s'acharnèrent sur cette parfaite victime pour assouvir leur colère et leur déception. L'enfer commençait.

Seuls Lily Evans, Davis Mulciber et Milus Avery le soutinrent. Ces deux derniers profitaient de la faiblesse du garçon. Il était repoussé de presque tous, le moment était parfait pour lui apprendre la magie noire et le persuader que, pour se faire respecter et devenir grand, il fallait suivre leur maître dans la voie des ténèbres.

Rogue écouta et apprit docilement, pendant plusieurs années.

Lily s'éloignait doucement de lui, probablement désespérée de le voir changer et s'orienter vers le mal. Il s'était enfermé dans l'apprentissage de la magie noire et dans l'invention de sorts qui le feraient fort, et craint de tous. Parfois, cependant, il retrouvait Lily pour quelques instants, et elle arrivait à le faire sourire, mais à plusieurs reprises, elle eut le malheur de parler de Potter et de ses acolytes. Alors il se refermait, et elle ne pouvait plus espérer le voir changer de visage de la journée.

Petit à petit, leurs sujets de conversations diminuaient. Ils finirent par ne plus parler que de magie. Elle lui reprochait souvent son penchant pour la magie noire, et il lui répondait :

-Pour qu'on me respecte, je dois en passer par là. Puis plus tard, lorsque nos pouvoirs auront triplé, je t'emmènerai et on vivra ensemble, où tu voudras. On aura des enfants, si tu veux.

-Arrête, Severus…

-Si un garçon naissait, on l'appellerait Harry. Tu grimaces, n'aimes tu pas ce prénom ?

-Si, c'est joli, mais Harry Rogue, ça ne l'est pas.

-Et bien ce sera une fille, et nous l'appellerons Elisha.

-Oui, Elisha Rogue, c'est mieux, mais qui sera la mère ? , demanda naïvement la jeune fille.

-Toi, Lily.

-Severus!

Lily criait d'indignation, mais aussi de pitié et de tristesse. Elle le regardait, et cela lui faisait mal. Lui aussi la regardait, et il comprit, à travers ses yeux verts, il comprit.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas hein ? Dis-le, dis-le ! Tu préfères ce sale Potter ? Rejoins-le, vas-y ! Vas le retrouver, lui et sa bande ! Mais gare aux loups-garous, je ne viendrai pas te sauver, je ne viendrai plus.

-Severus, nous n'avons que quinze ans ! Ne parle pas de l'avenir comme ça. Nous avons encore le temps de nous amuser, alors amusons-nous ! Ne soyons pas trop sérieux, bientôt tu me parleras de ta tombe. Tu parles de l'avenir parce que tu as peur, tu penses qu'en me parlant de cela comme si nous formions un couple, tu ne me perdras pas. Mais, je ne sais pas…

Elle n'évoqua pas la fin de sa pensée, d'ailleurs elle ne la connaissait même pas. Ces paroles restèrent en l'air quelques instants, avant que Lily ne reprenne :

-Et d'abord, pourquoi détestes-tu tant James ?

Les deux sorciers se regardaient toujours, se fixaient, dialoguaient silencieusement à l'aide de leurs yeux. Le regard de Severus était perdu, celui de la rousse avait mal. Mal d'avoir dit à son ami de toujours qu'elle ne pensait pas que leurs vies seraient communes. Enfin, elle parla, plus à elle-même qu'à Severus :

-Mais pourquoi vous vous détestez tant tous les deux ? Qu'ai-je fait ?

-Mais ne comprends-tu pas ? Lily ! Tu es le trophée de notre lutte.

Et il s'en alla, laissant à celle pour qui il se battait une réponse à ses questions. Ce serait à elle de décider de l'issue du combat.

Plusieurs semaines de leur cinquième année passèrent après cette discussion. Severus n'avait pas revu Lily en privé et il fut surpris lorsque, peu de temps avant Noël, elle se dirigea droit sur lui, après l'entraînement de Quidditch de l'équipe de Serpentard. Il avait effectivement été sélectionnait dans l'équipe, puisque malgré sa faiblesse lors des matchs contre Gryffondor, il était le meilleur joueur de sa maison.

Comme à son habitude, il était en recul par rapport aux autres joueurs. Elle pouvait donc lui parler tranquillement, sans la crainte d'être espionnée et écoutée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, il était en train de défaire ses gants et regardait avec peu d'attention leur capitaine d'équipe faire le bilan de la séance. Le garçon l'avait vue, et, pour montrer qu'il était conscient de sa présence, il hocha simplement la tête, sans la regarder, et dit :

-J'écoute.

-J'ai un message pour toi.

-Ah, et quel est-il, ce message? Il est sûrement très important pour que tu prennes la peine de venir me voir.

-C'est un message du professeur Dumbledore.

Il leva la tête, surpris par cette nouvelle.

Satisfaite du petit effet qu'elle venait de faire, elle reprit :

-Maintenant que tu m'écoutes…

-Mais je t'écoutais !

-Distraitement, Severus, avoue-le.

-Tu as gagné, encore une fois, soupira t-il. Je l'avoue, je n'écoutais pas sérieusement.

Bon, tu peux me le dire, maintenant, ton message ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore veut te voir dans son bureau dès que possible. Le mot de passe, c'est « Attention ».

-Attention?

-Oui.

Alors, Severus lui sourit, comme si leur amitié n'était pas ébranlée depuis quelques années. Lily lui rendit son sourire, heureuse de le voir de nouveau humain.

-Je vous remercie, mademoiselle, vous pouvez prendre congé.

-Merci, Monseigneur, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

-A vous de même.

Amusée par ce petit jeu, Lily partit en sautillant, et Severus se dépêcha de ranger ses gants et de se changer pour retrouver le professeur Dumbledore. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé, jamais ils ne s'étaient vus en tête à tête. C'était une grande première, mais pourquoi voulait-il le voir ?

-Entrez.

Le professeur l'attendait, visiblement, avec impatience. Il observait Severus, et Severus l'observait. Leurs regards à tous deux étaient si surprenants, si étranges. Peu de personnes pouvaient regarder les gens de cette façon là, si froide, si pénétrante et si déstabilisante. Durant un long moment, ils menèrent une bataille avec leurs yeux. Le maître contre l'élève, le bleu contre le noir, le Gryffondor contre le Serpentard.

Mais tout à coup, le plus sombre des deux sentit dans son esprit quelque chose de nouveau, comme si on tentait de l'ouvrir, de le pénétrer. Il résista si bien à l'assaut de Dumbledore, que ce dernier mit rapidement fin au combat, préférant sans doute les mots.

-Vous n'avez pas trainé, miss Evans a bien accompli sa difficile mission. Pourquoi difficile ? Car on m'a dit que, ces temps ci, vous étiez froid avec elle. Il était donc malcommode pour elle de vous parler.

Dumbledore, d'un geste aimable de la main, invita le sorcier à s'assoir sur un des confortables fauteuils disposés en face de son bureau.

-Je ne résiste pas à Lily Evans, et je pense que sa mission était en fait peu compliquée. Vous le savez, ne me racontez pas de sottises, monsieur le directeur.

-Quel garçon intelligent vous faites. J'ai connu, il y a quelques années, un garçon très intelligent qui étudiait ici même, à Poudlard. Ne suivez pas son malheureux exemple. Vous, vous pouvez encore être sauvé du mal. Ecoutez votre amie, elle seule vous sauvera.

-Si elle le décide.

-Et si vous ne l'obligez pas à faire un mauvais choix.

J'ai moi aussi été attiré par le pouvoir, comme vous à votre âge. J'ai foncé droit dans ce piège, et j'y ai perdu un être cher, mais dans mon aveuglement, dans ma soif de grandeur, dans mon désir d'être le plus puissant, je n'ai pas fait attention à ses besoins, je pensais que lorsque j'aurais atteint mes objectifs, elle serait encore là, à m'attendre. Mais elle est partie pour toujours. Elle ne reviendra pas.

Non, ma sœur ne reviendra pas.

Le directeur fit une courte pause, repensant à ces tristes années, mais il ne pouvait s'émouvoir devant un élève, qui plus est devant Severus Rogue. Ce dernier le fixait puissamment, obligeant son interlocuteur à se ressaisir. Alors Dumbledore reprit, avec une grande sévérité :

Si aujourd'hui vous perdez Lily, jamais plus vous ne la regagnerez.

Soyez-prudent, Severus, vous êtes au bord du précipice. Ne la perdez pas, où vous serez à jamais perdu vous aussi.

Puis il faiblit de nouveau, rattrapé encore une fois par l'émotion. Il faillit se mettre à genoux, voulant à tout prix sauver l'étrange garçon :

Je vous en prie…je vous en supplie !

Severus, écoutez ce que je vous dis. Prenez garde, vous êtes sur le point de la perdre ou de la gagner pour toujours, je le sens. Cette année, votre destin sera scellé, vous serez perdu ou elle vous aura sauvé.

Severus, aimez-vous Lily ?

-Si je l'aime ? Mais voyez donc !

Le regard de Dumbledore lui reposa la question et le força à répondre plus clairement :

-Oui, j'aime Lily Evans.

-Alors prenez garde, ou vous le regretterez jusqu'à votre mort...

Les deux sorciers songèrent alors longtemps.

Le plus jeune des deux se demandait pourquoi ce grand personnage voulait le sauver d'un danger qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi prenait-il le temps de le mettre en garde ? Pourquoi lui ? Après tout, il n'était qu'un élève parmi d'autres.

N'y comprenant rien, il décida de partir, si cela lui était permis :

-Ai-je l'autorisation de me retirer ?

-Vous pouvez. J'en ai fini de m'épancher devant vous.

Le maître s'était déjà mis au travail, n'attendant pas que le garçon fut parti.

L'élève allait fermer la porte du bureau, quand soudain, il eut un sursaut. Quelque chose lui brulait les lèvres, le démangeait. Il fallait qu'il demande :

-Vous reverrai-je ?

-Oui, dans quelques années, nous nous retrouverons… répondit pensivement le professeur, qui, en entendant cette question, avait redressé la tête et observé son auteur.

-Si vous le pensez…

Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, professeur Dumbledore.

-Bonsoir, Severus, vous souffrirez, je le sais. Prenez garde !


	8. Chapter 8 : Le pire souvenir

Les vacances de Noël avaient, malheureusement, terminé l'enseignement du jeune Rogue sur la question de la magie noire. Avery et Mulciber étaient restés dans le château pendant ces vacances, contrairement à leur habitude, car ils le sentaient Severus était le parfait esprit pour devenir un disciple important de Voldemort. Renfermé, faible et puissant à la fois, il ne restait plus qu'un lien qui ne l'avait pas entièrement éloigné d'une magie blanche : la belle Evans. Mais ce lien, Severus se chargerait tout seul de le casser, pensaient les deux Serpentard.

Lily était d'ailleurs retournée fêter Noël dans sa famille, et Severus était plus seul que jamais.

En plus d'Avery et de Mulciber, Potter aussi passait les vacances à Poudlard, et se moquait de son pire ennemi plus que jamais. Le regard sévère de Lily ne le retenait plus, et, certaines fois, Avery et Mulciber l'encourageaient presque dans sa haine de Rogue. Plus Severus était détesté et rejeté, mieux ce serait.

Quant à Severus lui-même, il n'avait pas revu Dumbledore depuis leur entretien. Aussi il n'imaginait pas le croiser dans un couloir désert du cinquième étage. L'adolescent pensait que le directeur ne l'avait point vu et il hâta le pas vers une sortie, pensant évitait une quelconque recommandation qui l'effrayer ait peut-être, mais tout bout du couloir, sans se retourner vers le jeune garçon, Dumbledore chuchota, suffisamment fort pour que Severus l'entende, ces quelques mots : « Vous basculez, vous tombez, mais ne touchez pas le sol, accrochez-vous à elle. »

Hors de vue du professeur, le Serpentard courut aussi vite qu'il en était capable vers les toilettes des garçons. Personne ne s'y trouvait, qui aurait pu le gênait dans ses réflexions. Il se positionna devant le miroir et se fixa. Il était toujours aussi mince, mais plus grand, plus effrayant encore. Il n'avait presque pas changé depuis sa rencontre avec Lily, ses cheveux étaient seulement plus courts, ce qui lui allait mieux, sa peau encore plus blanche et son regard encore plus noir, si cela était possible. Ces quelques changements l'avaient rendu, si ce n'est beau, davantage séduisant.

Sa voix aussi avait changé, plus grave, plus angoissante, rejoignant parfaitement son physique.

Et c'est avec cette voix qu'il répéta, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à crier : « Je serai fort » en même temps qu'il pensa : « je ne dois pas m'attarder sur les paroles de Dumbledore, si étrange et terrifiantes soient-elles, je dois rejoindre Voldemort si je veux sauver Lily, c'est ainsi. Il me rendra plus fort, et plus rien ni personne, pas même Potter, ne me fera obstacle. »

Mais une autre voix lui dit : « Ecoute Dumbledore, il détient la vérité. Si tu quittes Lily maintenant, même si tu reviens plus tard, tu l'auras à jamais perdue. Si tu rejoins Voldemort, tu vivras l'enfer. Tu te leurres, Voldemort et sa magie tant séduisante ne te rendront pas plus puissant qu'une autre magie, que Dumbledore. En rejoignant le côté obscur, tu choisiras la facilité et deviendras encore plus malheureux qu'aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais devenir bon, aimé et puissant en t'alliant à Dumbledore et à Lily. Ne te trompes pas, tu peux encore changer de position, même si ce sera dur. »

Pendant une heure entière, le garçon réfléchit, un combat avait gagné son esprit. Il ne pleurait pourtant pas, et aucun signe de lutte n'apparaissait sur son visage.

Mais lorsqu'il quitta les toilettes à l'heure du dîner, son choix n'était pas encore fait.

Dans la grande salle il rejoignit ses compagnons et ne dit mot. De temps en temps, il regardait la table des professeurs et croisait le regard de Dumbledore, ce qui lui était extrêmement douloureux. Il comprit que le directeur savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête lorsque celui-ci hocha du chef en le regardant. Oui, il savait, mais à part ses recommandations, il ne fit rien d'autre pour l'aider dans ses choix.

Les BUSE approchaient et Severus était toujours dans une situation difficile.

Cependant, le dénouement était proche.

A la fin d'une épreuve de BUSE, Severus, agité et plongé dans ses réflexions, sortit de la salle peu loin de la bande de Potter, trainant derrière eux. Le temps était magnifique, un grand soleil éclairait le parc. Rogue s'assit sous un arbre et ouvrit un livre qu'il ne lut pas réellement. Il aperçut Lily de l'autre côté du lac au cours de sa fausse lecture et sourit en voyant sa belle amie joyeuse.

Mais Potter vit ce sourire et se dirigea vers l'arbre qui protégeait du soleil et des autres le pâle garçon.

« -Servilus a réussi à sourire, cria le Gryffondor à ses compagnons.

Dis-moi tout, comment a tu fait ? Lily t'aurait-elle jeté un sort ?

-Mais non James, ne sois pas bête, pourquoi Lily prendrait la peine de le rendre aimable ? , questionna Black.

-Ah oui, pardonne-moi mon ami. Pourquoi cette merveille s'intéresserait à ce garçon aux cheveux gras, au nez crochu et à la bêtise évidente ?

Un petit groupe s'était formé près de l'arbre et demandait du spectacle. Lily aussi s'était approchée, voyant qu'il s'agissait, encore, d'un match Potter-Rogue.

-Du spectacle ? , reprit Potter, d'accord les amis. Et il hurla pour que le parc entier l'entende : Servilus va entrer en scène, venez nombreux, le spectacle est gratuit !

Severus n'avait pas peur, il n'avait plus peur de Potter. Ce garçon était son pire ennemi, et il ressentit d'abord de l'agacement, de la colère, et enfin de la haine croître en lui lorsque, de la baguette du Gryffondor sortit un éclair de lumière, qui détacha Severus du sol et le suspendit par les pieds.

A l'envers, il voyait Lily, mais aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait plus le calmer car il n'était plus Severus Rogue. Il ne se sentait plus, ne pensait plus, et pour le monstre qu'il était devenu pendant un instant, Lily n'était pas différente des autres. Il la voyait rire diaboliquement aux côtés de Potter et croyait déjà l'avoir perdue.

A ses côtés il voyait Lupin, ce garçon calme et étrange, ce loup-garou toujours aimable qui ne le traitait pas comme un monstre, car lui-même en était un, mais qui n'avait aucun pouvoir sur le Serpentard. Il voyait Pettigrow, il voyait Black, il voyait d'autres Gryffondor, il voyait des Poufsouffle, il voyait des Serdaigle, il voyait aussi des Serpentard. Tous, ou presque, étaient venus assister au spectacle de l'admirable Gryffondor, se moquer de cette bête de Serpentard, lui infliger les pires souffrances possibles.

Mais aucun en ce moment n'était aussi cruel que James Potter.

Il le voyait à travers sa haine, et tous les deux le sentaient, c'était la bataille finale, la fin de leur lutte.

Il ne fallait pas que Severus craque à ce moment, même en l'air sous le pouvoir de son ennemi, même humilié devant tout Poudlard, même seul contre tous.

Il tremblait, ses yeux prenaient une couleur rouge et il serrait aussi fort que possible la mâchoire, pour résister, mais lorsque Lily voulut intervenir, il ne put malgré lui lui jeter à la figure ces mots fatals, décisifs, cruels.

"Pars, sale sang-de-bourbe ! »

Néant.

Il reposait sur l'herbe chauffée au soleil et entendait des centaines de pas s'éloigner, des murmures. Lily Evans partit plus loin que les autres, vers la Forêt Interdite.

Quant à James Potter, il se contenta d'attendre que tout le monde présent parte et se désintéresse de la scène pour s'éloigner en déclarant avec, pour une fois, d'un ton doux à Rogue : « Tu as perdu, tu l'as perdu. ».

Et Dumbledore d'ajouter dans l'esprit du garçon aux cheveux noirs : « Tu es perdu. ».

* * *

Ça me ferait plaisir de lire quelques commentaire, juste pour savoir ce qui va ou pas dans mon histoire.


	9. Chapter 9 : Une dernière fois

D'un silencieux et commun accord, les deux « amis » s'étaient laissés une trêve, avant de s'affronter pendant toute une vie.

Après le drame de l'après-midi, Severus avait insisté pour la voir, et le début des dernières minutes qu'ils passaient « amicalement » ensemble était dur, pour le brun comme pour la rousse :

-Comprends-moi, s'il te plaît !

Si tu pouvais seulement me comprendre, juste une fois.

-Non, Servilus, il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tu t'es séparé seul de moi comme un grand, nous avons pris des chemins différents. Tu préfères la magie noire, tu préfères les sangs purs.

-Mais c'est faux !

-Non, c'est vrai, les sangs-de-bourbe comme moi ne sont pas fréquentables. Alors, je t'en prie, vas-t'en, vas loin de moi, je risque de te contaminer.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Ce n'était pas moi qui parlait, c'était un autre Severus… c'était un monstre ! Un monstre qui ne contrôlait plus les paroles qu'il prononçait, un monstre hors de lui, mais un monstre avec un bon fond, tu sais…

-Même avec un bon fond, un monstre reste un monstre.

-Mais pourquoi crois-tu qu'un monstre devient un monstre ?

-Et bien, il devient un monstre au contact d'autres monstres.

-Je ne sais pas.

Réponds-moi, Potter regrette-il de m'avoir humilié ?

-Non.

-Non, bien sûr ! Et crois moi, il est encore plus monstre que moi !

-Peut-être, mais lui au moins ne m'appelle pas « sang-de-bourbe ».

-Mais puisque je n'ai pas voulu dire ça. Ca m'a simplement échappé.

-Ca n'aurait pas dû…

Pendant de longues, très longues minutes, Severus et Lily ne se parlèrent plus.

Severus était debout et marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles, tout en marchant de long en large dans la salle qu'ils avaient occupée.

Lily, elle, était assise sur une table près de la fenêtre, et regardait au loin, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Penses-tu que je serai encore ton ami ?

-Non, Servilus, je ne le pense pas. Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aimer encore après ce qui s'est passé, même si ça t'a échappé, comme tu dis.

La mâchoire de Severus se crispa, mais il demanda quand même :

-Et penses-tu que je serai ton ennemi ?

-Non, je ne le pense pas. Je pense que même si tu commets encore d'autres horreurs, je ne pourrai pas te détester. Après tout, tu as été mon premier ami.

-Mais alors, qu'est ce que je serai pour toi ?

-Rien. Tu ne seras plus rien.

-Rien. Je ne serai rien, rien, rien. Cependant, je peux encore être pendant quelques minutes ton ami, avant de n'être plus rien.

Les yeux noirs du garçon brillaient. C'était joli, ces yeux noirs qui pleuraient. C'était rare aussi.

-N'ai-je pas quelques minutes encore ?

-Oui, quelques minutes seulement. Avant de n'être plus rien pour toi.

La rousse aussi était émue, même dans sa colère. Elle savait que, cette fois, c'était elle qui balayait les poussières des milliers de liens qui reliaient entre eux les deux sorciers, après que Severus ait cassé le dernier fil. Et cela était douloureux.

-Mais Lily ! Pourquoi tu dis cela ? Tu sais bien que, pour moi, jamais, non, jamais tu ne seras rien.

-Tu seras obligé de m'oublier. Et si tu n'y arrives pas, le temps s'en chargera.

-Jamais !

-Si, Severus. Tu sais, le temps se charge de bien des choses.

-C'est vrai. Le temps se charge de beaucoup de choses. Mais jamais il me fera oublier ton visage.

Rogue sortit discrètement sa baguette, geste que Lily ne vit pas, comme elle lui tournait le dos, et soudain, un minuscule oiseau bleu foncé s'envola de sa branche. Ses battements d'ailes étaient silencieux, et lorsqu'il se posa sur l'épaule de Lily, elle ne le sentit presque pas. La boule de plumes faisait la taille d'une mouche, et elle la plaça facilement sur le bout de son doigt.

Severus, qui la voyait examiner son cadeau sous tous les angles, lui glissa discrètement :

-Tu vois, je ne fais pas que de la mauvaise magie.

-Merci. Je peux te dire quelque chose ?

-Oui, tu peux.

\- Alors écoute-moi bien.

Lily s'était retournée afin de pouvoir regarder son interlocuteur.

-Aujourd'hui, notre amitié a disparu. Tu es venu me chercher, pour essayer de la faire réapparaître. Et je sais qu'il suffit que je le dise pour que tout redevienne comme avant, ou presque. Je sais que je pourrais te sauver, mais je ne vais rien dire.

Ce soir, j'ai décidé que je pouvais encore être ton amie quelques minutes, car oui, tu as beaucoup compté pour moi.

Seulement, j'espère que tu le comprends, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais plus être ton amie. Tu t'es trop éloigné, Severus. Il est trop tard.

Demain, lorsque je te verrai, il ne faudra plus me parler.

Demain et pour toujours, je ne serai personne pour toi, et tu ne seras personne pour moi. Tu l'as voulu, et tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

Oui, tu pourras toujours te souvenir, mais ne te souviens pas trop. Il faut que tu vives sans moi.

Tu souffriras aussi, quand ce jour sera fini. Tu me verras avec James – oui, je te vois grimacer quand je prononce son nom – et je ne viendrai plus te dire que je le trouve arrogant. Les débuts seront difficiles pour tous les deux. Et, petit à petit, nous apprendrons. J'apprendrai à ne plus t'aimer, à ne plus souffrir lorsque je te verrai souffrir, et peut-être que dans plusieurs années, j'aurai appris à te détester.

Mais que peut-on y faire ? Rien, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Il ne nous reste que ce soir. Profites-en, permets-toi ce que tu veux.

Demain, après demain, dans une semaine, dans un mois, dans un an, dans dix ans, tu ne pourras rien faire.

Ta seule occasion s'offre maintenant à toi.

Devant le regard ébahi, pour une fois, de Severus, elle fit un bond vers lui, et, en l'effleurant de ses lèvres, elle lui murmura à l'oreille : « Profite ! ».

En effet, durant toute la soirée, ils profitèrent ensemble de ces derniers instants. Ils jouèrent à mille jeux, plus absurdes les uns que les autres, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Minuit sonna. C'était le signal de départ.

Lily marcha en direction de la porte et mis la main sur la poignée . Elle ouvrit la porte, quand Severus se précipita vers elle pour lui signaler que la cloche n'avait pas encore sonné douze fois, qu'il leur restait encore quelques secondes. Il se plaça en travers de sa route et se pencha vers la sorcière. Il lui glissa dans le creux de l'oreille : « Adieu mon amie. Adieu Lily. » Puis ses lèvres caressèrent la peu blanche de la Gryffondor et terminèrent leur folle aventure sur sa bouche.

Leurs corps était joints pour la dernière fois, peut-être pour mieux se séparer ensuite. Une larme coula des yeux verts et tomba sur le visage de Severus, où elle s'ancra dans sa peau.

Lorsque le dernier son de cloche retentit, Severus Rogue mis fin à ce geste fou et s'éloigna en courant dans les profondeurs noires du château.


End file.
